Royalty Meets Reality
by baili11
Summary: It's almost time for Princess Sakura to choose a husband. Yet, what happens when she starts falling for someone else, someone like the village's outcast. Now Sakura must choose between her duties for her country or her love for Naruto. What should she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Royalty Meets Reality**

_**Chapter 1: A New Friend**_

"Princess Sakura! What are you doing, don't you know who's downstairs?!" Ino cried running into Sakura's bedroom.

"I know! I know! That stupid Sasuke, right?" Sakura replied while brushing her short, pink hair.

"He's not stupid, you know you like him! Go down there and sweep him off his feet!" Ino insisted.

"Heck no! I won't lie, I did like him before. After trying to confess to him for the sixth hundred and a millionth time, he keeps refusing me. So, I've decided to forget him, I don't need him in my life. Besides, you like him, don't you? Well, here's your chance!" Sakura convinced her while trying to push her out of her room.

"Well…as much as I want to, I can't. You know how King Ryouga is with girls trying to flirt with his daughter's fiancée. Besides, he doesn't associate with peasants like me…"

"Well, that good for nothing bas-"

"Princess, watch your language!"

"Wow, since when did you care about cursing?"

"Since Queen Amai told me that I had to make sure you were ladylike twenty four/ seven or else I'd have to help Kiba clean after Akamaru for the next three years!"

"Mother….she's always like this"

"Anyway, let's just go! Sasuke-Kun is waiting!"

"Fine, you tell my parents I'll be done in a minute."

"Okay, but hurry up!" Ino rushed out of the room as Sakura heard her footsteps getting softer and fainter. Finally, Ino was gone.

"_Boy, I thought she'd never leave!" _Sakura thought. A devious smile crawled upon her face as she stared at the empty balcony outside her bedroom. Then, she grabbed her coat and jumped out from the balcony. Instead of breaking her bones while being crushed into the ground, she landed in a bush, leaving grass all over her. _"Maybe it would've been smarter to just climb down that vine next to my window!"_ She eventually found her way out of the bush and sneaked out the back doors of the light pink palace. Fortunately, the guards were taking their afternoon nap so Sakura was able to slide right passed them.

"_Hm, where should I go…?"_ Sakura never went outside the castle walls before. She wandered around the village looking at clothes, eating unfamiliar foods and taking in the daily life of the Land of Blossoms. Then, she saw the five hokages faces carved into a huge mountain. "_Uh oh…this can't be good." _Sakura went into the ramen shop near her.

"Excuse me, exactly which village am I in?" She asked the cook.

"Oh, you're in Konoha, Miss," he answered.

"Thank you," Sakura left the shop. _"Oh my god, not only am I in the wrong village, I'm in the wrong country! Oh well, might as well take in the place while I'm here." _Sakura looked around some more until she heard screaming.

"HELP!!! SOMEBODY!! HELP ME!!!" Sakura ran to the source of the sound and saw a gang of ninjas beating up a little girl.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size! You call yourself ninjas while beating up an innocent little girl, pathetic!" Sakura yelled. The four ninjas turned around, all of them wearing ANBU masks. They took out their kunai knives and started coming closer to Sakura. The little girl took this chance to run away. _"I hope that little girl's running away to find help,"_ Sakura , that girl never came back. _"I'm screwed!"_

Luckily, Sakura's dad thought a thing or two on self defense in a crisis situation. She remembered her father telling her to kick her opponent in the place they don't want to be kicked, so Sakura aimed her foot in between one of the guys' legs and they fell in agony. Then Sakura punched the next guy in the stomach while shoving her elbow into the third guys' face. She looked for the fourth ANBU ninja, but he was nowhere in sight.

No later than a second passed when someone grabbed Sakura and held a knife against her throat. "You got guts, kid, but not enough to mess with me! Next time, don't butt into other people. Oh yeah, sadly, there won't be a next time for you!" He threatened.

"Or maybe there won't be a next time for you!" A mysterious voice called out. The ANBU turned around, grabbing Sakura with him and saw a dark, shadow-like figure in the corner of the ally. Suddenly, it disappeared, but the ANBU fell to the ground, dead. Sakura fell too and looked around, seeing everyone else dead. "Hey, are you alright," asked the same mysterious voice. It came out of the shadows and Sakura saw a yellow headed guy with eyes as blue as the sea wearing orange and black clothes, but what really caught her attention was the marks on his face that were similar to whiskers.

"Oh, yeah, are ANBU ninjas always like this?!" Sakura asked as the guy leaned over and took off one of the dead man's mask.

"Hm, figures. These ninjas work for Orochimaru," the boy explained, "Wait, you not from around here, are you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Everyone in this village would get scared and run away the moment they saw me."

"Really, why would I run away from someone who just saved my life?"

"Because," he leaned closer to Sakura's ear, "The nine tailed fox is sealed within me."

"Oh…but you seem really nice, don't worry, I won't run away."

"Wow, other than Granny Tsunade, you're like the first person who isn't afraid of me."

"Trust me, the scariest thing that'll make me run away is seeing my dad catwalk on the dining table in his kitty cat boxers, so since he isn't here, I'm not scared." The boy laughed and Sakura smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Oh, I'm Prin- Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you Naruto," Sakura saved herself before she told Naruto she was royalty.

"Damn- you're bleeding!" Sakura looked around herself and saw blood dripping on her sleeve. She felt her neck and found the place she was bleeding from.

"Oh, I must've been cut from that knife. No worries, it's just a scratch," Sakura assured.

"That's not just any scratch! Come with me, my house is nearby; you need to get cleaned up!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and quickly led her to his house. He signaled her to sit down on his couch while he went in search of his first aid kit. Seconds later, he came back with the white box in his hand. Sakura took off her bloody jacket as he began wiping the cut. Then he placed a bandage on it.

"Ok, since you lost a lot of blood, you need some food in you!" Before Sakura said anything Naruto was gone and reappeared with two bowls of instant ramen. He gave one to Sakura and saved one for himself.

"This isn't fair. You saved my life, treated my wounds and now giving me food. How can I repay you?"

"It's the least I could do for a princess." Sakura almost choked on her noodles when she heard his words.

"H-how did you know I was a princes?!"

"Every night before I go to sleep, I see you counting the stars on her palace balcony. Good thing I live near the border line of our two countries. Also you're a Haruno like King Haruno Ryouga, so it's easy to tell."

"Oh, speaking of which, where's your parents?"

"They died when I was a baby." Shock filled Sakura's mind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"It's okay, it happened sixteen years ago. Besides, I was more concerned about pooping and drinking milk at that time. By the way, how come you're not at the palace?"

"Oh, I snuck out. My parents wanted me to meet this guy they want me to marry so I ditched them while they were waiting for me."

"Interesting. Sadly, you bumped into some goons and almost got yourself killed."

"But happily, I met you." Sakura smiled and looked out the window at the setting sun. "Oh no- Naruto, it's getting late, I have to get back home!"

"I'll drop you by the border line." Both of them ran out of the house and stopped in front of the palace, which was right beside the line.

"I guess this is goodbye. Thanks, once again, for saving me today. I'm going to make sure to come again and meet you, Naruto."

"That'd be great Princess-"

"Just call me Sakura."

"Ok, Sakura, I'd really like to meet you again." Sakura smiled and leaned closer to give Naruto a light kiss on the cheek. Then she ran away, blushing. She turned back and waved, seeing Naruto's cheek bright red, waving back.

"_Until next time, Uzumaki Naruto."_ She smiled.

"_Until then, Haruno Sakura." _Naruto jumped in joy. Sakura skipped home with such a huge grin on her face. Unfortunately, she didn't expect the breath taking news that awaited her back in the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Royalty Meets Reality**

_**Chapter 2: Uh-Oh**_

Sakura stepped into the palace, still lost in her happiness. That was until she looked up at her two angry parents. _"Nice move, Sakura, you snuck out on a very important meeting (that you could really care less about) and decides to use the front door, smooth," _Sakura thought. "Uh…h-hey, mom, wow, dad, is that a new hair cut, it looks great on you. I mean it really blends with the light and-and…I love you, please don't hurt me!!" Sakura decided to make a run for it, but the guards were too fast for her. They dragged her into the living room as her parents followed.

Then they slammed her onto a leather couch and resumed their positions. The castle's living room was like a huge ballroom, but with usual furniture on the far right side of the rectangle like room. Sakura looked up and gave a weak smile. Her parents sat across the coffee table, still glaring at her. "So, where have you been young lady?" King Ryouga asked.

"Oh, here and there…" Sakura laughed nervously. She almost wet herself by the scary look from her father's angry green eyes.

"Oh, Ryouga, I guess that's enough. At least tell her what we've decided; I'll get her to talk later," Queen Amai whispered to her husband.

Ryouga began explaining, "Ok fine. Sakura, while you were in who knows where, your mother and I were discussing with Sasuke about your future with him. We've decided that your wedding ceremony will take place in a month-"

"A MONTH?! Why don't you just throw me in the dungeon?!" Sakura screamed.

"Honey, we don't have a dungeon, we have an underground jail of doom," Amai reminded.

"Oh yes, and your punishment for sneaking out will be: no phone, no TV, no computer, and you'll be escorted by guards wherever you go," Ryouga continued.

"Isn't getting married to that idiot you call Sasuke punishment enough?!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, think of the plus side, you'll be well protected. You'll be living near us so you can visit us anytime. He'll give you anything you need and he's what every girl wants, well, according to Ino. Besides, it's a done deal, it can't be helped," Amai pointed out.

"Ugh, why don't you just take away my pride as a human being," Sakura frowned.

"We were thinking that, but you'll be married in a few weeks, so what's the point," Ryouga stated.

Sakura heavily sighed. It was no use arguing, it'll get her nowhere. She stood up and stomped her way to her room, with guard behind her, of course.

_**In Sakura's room the next day**_

"Ino! What am I going to do now?!" Sakura panicked while fast walking around her queen sized pink bed.

"I don't know! Why don't you just go with the flow, it's not like you have someone else you like," Naruto's face flashed through Sakura's mind as Ino said those words.

"Well…" Sakura hesitated. Ino looked at Sakura, wide eyed, as she grabbed her phone and began typing in a text.

She closed the phone and sighed, "Don't worry, my forehead friend, the other girls are on their way."

"Gee, can't wait to see what the pig dragged in," Sakura said sarcastically.

In a moments notice, Hinata and Tenten rushed in through the door. Sakura smiled to see her other best friends come at such a crisis.

"Girls, Sakura's getting married!" Ino explained.

"Do you need help with bridal shopping?" Hinata asked.

"No, this is marriage is a disaster! I'm getting married to Sasuke!" Sakura told them.

"What's so bad about him? Weren't you like obsessed with him?" Tenten asked with a confused face.

"I'm over him besides, I…" Sakura tip-toed over to her door and opened it to see the guards ears bent over to eavesdrop. She looked at them and put her hands on her hips. "Guys, don't you know it's very rude to listen to a girl's conversation, especially if it's your princess's! So, how about you wait at the end of the hallway before I get really mad!" Sakura glared.

"But princess, you might run away again!" One guard stated.

"Please, my doors to the balcony are locked, my windows have metallic and indestructible bars over, so not even a fly can get out and you guys won't be far enough for me to escape. My dad did a lot to keep me inside my room or is it that you think the king is incapable to secure his own daughter. Maybe my father should be aware of how much his guards doubt him!" Sakura threatened.

"N-no need for that, princess. We'll be down the hall!" The guards ran to the end of the hall and Sakura slammed the door shut.

"Sorry about that, girls, I don't need daddy's little eavesdroppers listening on our conversation," Sakura sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, yeah, now, what were you saying about before? Remember, we need all the juicy details!!" Ino jumped in excitement.

"Well, where did you think I was, yesterday? I snuck out, but I unexpectedly ended up in Konoha! So I just looked around the next thing I knew, I was in an ally and saw these ninjas beating up this little girl, so I stood up for her. Unfortunately, they started beating me up, well one of them did. That was when my knight came to my rescue!" Sakura smiled at the memory.

"What, no shining armor?" Tenten chuckled.

"Well, he isn't really a knight. He's a ninja," Sakura admitted.

"Oh my god, what's his name? What's his name?!" Ino chewed her nails in suspense.

"Well, before I tell you, I must ask, aren't you all from Konoha?" Sakura asked while they all nodded. "Ok, then you might know him… but before you judge him, you need to remind yourselves that he's a really, really nice guy. His name is…" Sakura hesitated.

"C'mon, I'm dying to know!" Hinata finally said.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." Sakura hid behind a pillow to hide her blush. The others dropped their jaws in shock.

"Naruto?! Well, I do admit, he's kind of hot, but he's a jinchuriki!" Ino exclaimed.

"So…I really like him…but I can't see him, you guys got to help me! One, I need to get out of this whole wedding thing and two; I want to see Naruto again…" Sakura looked down at her pillow.

"Hm…I have an idea…but it's risky…" Hinata shyly told them.

"I'm desperate! Say it, Hinata," Sakura begged. Hinata began explaining.

_**Meanwhile, in the throne room**_

"King Ryouga, I'm glad that you lent me your daughter's hand in marriage, but are you sure you are 100% sure to our agreement?" Sasuke asked the king.

"Of course, Sasuke, the Haruno family never goes back on their word," Ryouga reassured

"My apologies, your majesty, my master just needed to be sure, thank you. Now, I'll be on my way," Sasuke bowed before the king and turned to leave until the king stopped him.

"Ah, Sasuke, remember to come tomorrow to take Sakura to the festival in Konoha. This way, you two can bond before the wedding," Ryouga reminded.

"I wouldn't miss it, you're majesty," Sasuke reassured.

"Ok, good, you're dismissed," Ryouga smiled as Sasuke left.

Sasuke walked out of the castle where a man with a face like a snake and long black hair waited by the gate. It was none other than Orochimaru. Sasuke walked towards him and stood there, arms crossed. "Sasuke, did you do as I asked?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, but I can't believe your making me get married to his daughter," Sasuke answered.

"She seems like a splendid girl, I don't see why you're so against it," Orochimaru replied.

"I don't really care about her, so there's no reason for her to get married to me," Sasuke sighed.

"Oh well, we could just kill her after the wedding."

"No, then her parents will be such a pain to deal with."

"We could just say that she met with an accident. As long as you're their son-in-law, they will give us their army and we'll be able to rule the country and continue on to other countries."

"We'll see." Sasuke and Orochimaru began walking. Orochimaru smiled at their devious plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Royalty Meets Reality**

_**Chapter 3: The Festival**_

After the two left, there was a rustling sound in the bushes near by. When it was confirmed that Sasuke and Orochimaru were no where near the palace, Kiba's and Akamaru's head popped out covered in leaves. "I hope you heard that, Akamaru. You'll be my witness when we go tell Naruto about this!" Kiba whispered. Akamaru barked while both of them ran into Konoha.

_**At Naruto's House the next second**_

"So, how was your mission?" Naruto casually asked when Kiba broke through his front door.

"Not important right now! You know that princess you were blabbering on about the other day?" Kiba took a deep breath. Naruto looked up at him and immediately got up from his relaxing position on the couch.

"What about Sakura? Did you see her? How was she? Is her hair still pink? Is she cuter than before? Give me some answers Kiba!" Naruto pleaded.

"I didn't see her, but I saw her fiancée," Kiba stated. Naruto's body went all numb as his heart raced faster in his chest. He fell back on his couch, in complete shock.

"What?" Naruto said under his breath.

"I'm guessing it's an arranged marriage. No way would Princess Sakura agree to it. It's not like her, well according to Hinata, besides, she's so into you, dude," Kiba encouraged.

"Could you tell me who she's marrying…?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please."

"No, it'll make you sadder."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Fine, before you get annoying. It's Sasuke." Naruto first looked at him, and then started laughing.

"Haha, Sasuke. Good one, Kiba, now tell me who's the real guy."

"I am. He's only marrying her so he could take her dad's army and rule the world with that snake guy."

"You mean Orochimaru."

"Do I really care about the bad guy's name?"

"You got a point there. Does Sakura know?"

"I don't think so."

"Then we've got to go tell her!"

"She's under major lock down; we'll have to make up another plan. Hey, I heard she's going to the festival."

"Great, I'll have to find her there!"

_**At the festival with Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sakura looked around the village which was filled with happy, energetic people buying, selling and having fun. Her eyes then saw Sasuke who was just walking forward with no facial expression. He didn't even look back once, so Sakura decided it was time to commence operation "No Way I'm Getting Married: Phase 1." She slid into the crowd until she reached a small door behind one of the clothing stores. When she entered it, she saw Hinata, Tenten and another Sakura, which was really Ino.

"Do I really have to dress up like forehead? What if he finds out?" Ino exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you look exactly like me. Besides, be more concerned on your first date with Sasuke," Sakura reassured as Ino blushed.

"Okay then. Ino, you go out there and act like Sakura. Sakura, you go have fun and stay out of sight from anyone we know will get you busted. Hinata, you stay close behind Ino in case something goes wrong and I'll climb on top of the roofs to see if Sakura is anywhere near Sasuke. Take these ear pieces to communicate," Tenten handed everyone tiny ear pieces, "ok girls, let's move!" They all ran out the door and back into the crowd in all different directions.

_**By the lakeside**_

Sakura swam her way through the crowd until she decided to go by the lakeside. After freeing herself from the crowd, she landed on soft, wet grass. The lake was a bit further from the festival, so there was no one in sight. Sakura slowly walked on the dewy grass, taking in the fresh scent of… ramen? She followed the smell and saw Naruto lying down on the grass a few feet away from the water, probably taking a nap. He felt footsteps coming near him and shot up in the air. He smiled once he saw it was Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!" He waved.

Sakura ran to sit next to him, "Hey Naruto, what's up?"

"Nothing much, wait, aren't you supposed to be at the palace?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, my dad thinks I'm with Sasuke. I snuck away from that jerk to actually have some fun," Sakura answered.

"I see. Now that you're here, you want to try something beyond the simple meaning of fun?"

"Sure, exactly what is it?"

"Ever crashed a festival?"

"No…"

"Well then you're about! C'mon!" Naruto got off the grass and held Sakura's hand to hold her up. Still holding her hand, he ran towards the festival as Sakura followed him.

_**Back at the festival**_

"Ok, Sakura. First things first, put this mask on. No one should find out it was us doing this," Naruto handed Sakura a pink kitty mask as he placed an orange fox mask over his face. "Even with these masks on, try your best to stay out of anyone's sight. Take these bags and attach one to every corner of a building that's facing the festival. Then meet up with me at the building all the way at the end of the occupied path." Sakura nodded taking about sixty large black bags from Naruto (thirty in each hand). Then he ran off into the shadows.

Sakura began to climb onto the first building and did exactly what Naruto told her to do. At about the fifth building she reached, someone tapped her shoulder. Fear began to build up in Sakura as she turned around. Luckily, it was only Tenten. "What may you be doing, your highness?" Tenten said in a suspicious tone.

"Hey Tenten, I just met up with Naruto and we're pulling this huge thing on the village, please don't tell," Sakura pleaded.

"Don't worry, Sakura, hey, let me help," Tenten grabbed half of the large bags.

"Thanks go on the opposite side of the buildings I'm on and attach these on the corners facing the festival," Sakura explained as Tenten took off. Sakura continued attaching the bags until all the building around the festival was covered. She went to the last building to meet Naruto.

"So, Sakura, did you do it?" Naruto asked as she arrived to the scene.

"Yep, and what did you do, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see, first take out your kunai knife. Then get ready to throw them against the bags you just placed when I say 'now'," Naruto told her. She pulled out her knife and got in position as Naruto did the same. He also pulled out a tiny remote with one huge button on it. He pressed it and the whole festival blacked out. "Now!" Naruto yelled over the panicking crowd. The knives flew threw the air, smoothly cutting all the bags. Gently, many small petals began to fall. Each petal had a tiny, bright light on it and since there were so many, it dimly lit the village.

Naruto and Sakura took off their masks and blended into the crowd. Sakura felt smiles and heard laughter, placing a warm feeling in her heart. She looked up at the falling petals and they looked like it was raining beautiful fireflies. Naruto saw her smiling and for some reason, seeing her happy gave him a strange, but delightful feeling inside him.

Then, all the petals were on the ground and lights came back on. Naruto and Sakura went out of the crowd and back to the lakeside. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that to happen," Sakura smiled.

"I'm unpredictable. Wait, there's a petal in your hair," Naruto gently picked it out of Sakura's hair. He gave it to her, but she refused.

"You keep it, in memory of today," she replied. "Ah, there are two in yours." He bent down in order for her to take them off. She opened her hand to show the petals.

Naruto took one, "you take one, in order to remember me and my little stunt. Now it's time to let the village remember us." Naruto walked to the edge of the lake and bent down. Sakura bent down beside him as he gently let go of the petal, making it float away in the lake. Naruto and Sakura turned to look at each other and somehow got trapped in each other's eyes. Then they leaned closer to each other, closing their eyes and only an inch away from each other's lips.

It was until Hinata, Ino and Tenten came running toward them and yanked Sakura away. "Sorry Romeo, but Juliet here needs to go back to the palace," Tenten announced. Naruto stood up, shocked from the sudden interruption.

"Yeah, Sasuke's looking for you, let's go!" Ino urged.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a bit," Sakura reassured. All three of them ran off as Sakura turned back to Naruto. "Naruto, I'm really sorry, but I-"

"It's okay, Sakura. Today was fun and I'll always remember it. Just hurry up and go before you get in trouble," Naruto said. It was then Naruto remember to tell her about Sasuke. He quickly grabbed her hand, "Sakura, before you go, remember to NOT marry Sasuke. He's bad, and he might kill you!"

"What?" Sakura looked at him, confused. She heard her friends calling her and Naruto sped up his talking.

"You have to go, so just talk to Kiba when you have time, it's really important. Tell him that it's about Sasuke and his plans, okay?" She nodded and he hugged her, suddenly worried. Sakura hugged him back and then ran off. She turned back to wave good by at him and then continued to catch up. Naruto waved back and headed home, feeling very nervous about Orochimaru's villainous thoughts.

"It seriously would've killed you to give me one more minute!" Sakura teasingly hissed at her friends.

"Hey, it was your fault for taking your sweet time," Ino back-fired, taking off her wig and contacts.

"Funny, now where's that idiot," Sakura asked. Hinata pointed straight ahead where Sasuke leaned against a wall. He looked up and saw Sakura coming. He began walking and gestured her to follow. "Ok guys, see you later," Sakura said as she walked behind Sasuke from a distance. She wondered what it was Naruto tried to tell her. She took a deep breath and tightly, but carefully, held her petal feeling the feeling of emptiness and fear without Naruto by her side.

**A/N: Ok, this is my first time making an author's note; I just want to thank everyone reading my stories even though they suck. The reviews I got also encouraged me to keep writing, so I just want to thank you all for that. So, please review this chapter and tell me what I need to work on, and get ready for chapter four. Also, don't forget to subscribe. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Crisis Attack**_

Sakura woke up the next day with a massive headache and tired eyes. She walked home with Sasuke after the festival, her hatred phasing to fear. The look on Naruto's face the night before gave away a dangerous aura to Sasuke. _"What did Naruto mean when he said Sasuke might kill me? I know that guy's messed up, but will he really kill someone he's supposed to be with for the rest of his life?"_ Sakura couldn't forget Naruto's warning, but she didn't mind his voice roaming her thoughts. She asked Hinata to bring Kiba to the palace, so she could figure this puzzle out.

An hour later, Kiba finally came. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as he entered her bedroom. "Kiba! I'm so glad you came," Sakura jumped up to hug him since they were somewhat close. Kiba hugged her back, but he felt uneasy. To his advantage, Sakura didn't notice.

"Hey, Sakura, long time no see~!" Kiba greeted as enthusiastically as he managed.

"So…. Naruto told me you knew something that about Sasuke…." Sakura began, feeling anxious of Kiba's response.

"Um… yeah…" Kiba stammered.

"So tell! Naruto told me Sasuke's dangerous. I need to know why," Sakura desperately pouted.

Kiba took a deep breath, "The one who shouldn't trust is Naruto. Why would you trust the nine tailed fox? Naruto was faking the whole time. He just wanted to entertain himself and he got lucky with Princess Sakura. He wanted to ruin your marriage and your life, just so he and the monster in him can have a good laugh. He threatened me to lie to you, but my loyalty to the royal family is stronger."

"W…what…?" Sakura gasped in shock. Her eyes widened and some tears were about to crawl out. How could Naruto, someone she almost loved, betray this way? Did her feelings mean nothing to him?

"I'm sorry this news came from me. I just didn't want to see him screw your future up. I think it's best if you marry Sasuke, it's better than staying alone and vulnerable to other demons like Naruto," Kiba stated.

"Oh, thanks for being a good friend. Sorry to end our meeting so suddenly, but I think I need some time alone," Sakura whispered, loud enough for Kiba to hear. Kiba understood and he left. Sakura collapsed on her bed and set her pain loose.

"_I'm sorry, Naruto,"_ Kiba apologized in his mind as he left the palace. He was burdened with guilt from lying to Sakura, but he had no other choice. Suddenly, the painful memory of the night before the festival struck his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Kiba was walking back from Naruto's house after telling him Sasuke's and Orochimaru's plans. He felt proud of himself for helping others, especially those who were close to him. He entered his family's vet center to see all the lights off and utter silence. Kiba suddenly caught the trace of blood and ran into the examination room. There he saw his mother's body, drained of its color, with a huge dark reddish stain on her chest. Kiba immediately held his mom's head in his arms and screamed. Then he saw a shadow move._

"_Did you do this?" Kiba yelled, his anger flaring._

"_Does it displease you?" A hissing voice said amusingly. Orochimaru revealed himself with a bloody sword in his hand._

"_You bastard!" Kiba was about to attack until Akumaru appeared behind the villain, whimpering. _

"_Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have a favor to ask of you. If you refuse to do it, then you're little pet will pay the price. Your mother's death was to show you that I'm not kidding. You seem smart enough to know that I can find out all your weak points and use them against you," Orochimaru darkly smiled, twirling the sword between his fingers._

"_What do you want?" Kiba barked._

"_I hear you know the plan Sasuke and I made. I want you to help us keep it a secret. Sasuke knows all about Sakura and Naruto, so we need you to also tear them apart. Make Sakura hate Naruto and destroy whatever love they might have. It isn't too difficult, is it?" Orochimaru explained._

"_And what if I don't want to?" Kiba tested. _

"_Rumor has it that you like Hinata, am I right? I'm all about the gossip, and they turn out to be true. Not only will your dog die, but your precious love will be hung by rope on the tree outside your house. Won't that be pleasant?" Orochimaru grinned._

"_Don't you dare touch either of them!" Kiba shouted._

"_Then be the smart guy and do as I say," Orochimaru ordered. Kiba gulped and did something he never would have done before._

"_Fine. I'll do it," Kiba gave in. Too much was on the line for him. Besides, a miracle could happen and everything could be just fine. Orochimaru smiled and released Akumaru. Then the snake disappeared._

_**Back To the Present**_

Sakura's heart tried everything to stay in check. Her parents had something urgent to tell her, so she needed her poker face. She entered the throne room and stood before the presence of King Ryouga and Queen Amai, a.k.a. her parents.

"Sakura, dear, thank for you joining us," Amai smiled.

"Mom, I'm your daughter, not your guest. What's with the nice act anyway?" Sakura snapped back, not realizing her broken heart was picking up flames of hate.

"Fine, if you want us to be cruel, we will. Your wedding is tomorrow," Ryouga stated, annoyed of Sakura's disrespect.

"What? I still have, like, a month left!" Sakura shouted.

"We've changed our minds! You seem to be entering your rebellious stage so we must marry you off before you do anything rash!" Ryouga said angrily.

"But tomorrow? I'm not ready! Why did you change your minds so suddenly?" Sakura asked, tear threatening to fall.

"Our kingdom is slowly falling apart. We're almost broke and the people are starting to riot. We want you to get married so you can move away with Sasuke and live a stable life. He's going to take far away so you'll be safe from any protest that may get too rash. We only want what's best for you," Amai explained gently.

"Leave? How could leave my home when the people I love are here? How did the kingdom reach such a point of disaster? Why didn't anyone tell me!" Sakura cried.

"It seems as though someone stole all the gold from our mines, all the crops from our farms, and anything we use to help our economy. We can't trade anymore to make money and many of peasants can't pay for their stores and such. They're not happy about it, and they us, so they want to overthrow the royal family. We thought we could handle it, but it became too out of control. We're sorry," Ryouga, surprisingly, apologized.

"_Who's the jackass who did all this?"_ Sakura thought. (Hint hint~ Orochimaru. I hate that little snake butt :P)

"So now do you understand why we have to do all this?" Amai asked tiredly.

"Yes, mother…" Sakura surrendered. _"It's not like there's a certain ninja charming to take me on the back of his nine tailed fox and ride me into the sunset."_

"Thank you for being such a good daughter. We truly are sorry for the things we did in the past," Amai said in her sincere voice.

"It's okay. You guys always know what's best for me," Sakura smiled sadly. If she never snuck out of the palace, she would've never met Naruto. Then she would've never fallen for him, or get her heart broken…

**A/N: End of chapter four~. It took me quite a while to put it up, hasn't it? Who knows when I'll write chapter 5. But when I do, I really hope you guys you read it. Thanks for all your reviews and positive comments, it really gave me confidence. You readers really are the best!**


End file.
